Sayaka the keyboard warrior
by patriotprideboy
Summary: Saddened over the revelation that Hitomi and Kyosuke are close to dating, Sayaka channels her anger over the internet. Will her misadventure cause her even more grief or will it somehow free her from her troubles? R&R!


Sayaka Miki watched from afar as one of her best friends stole away her childhood crush. To say that she felt bad would be an understatement.

What a rough week, she thought. No, actually… that too would qualify as an understatement. If problems could manifest themselves on their own, then this would be one of them. How could such a friendly wish turn out to be so awful?

She'd said she'd be happy. She said she'd have no regrets! And yet somehow, it backfired on her.

As she begun to walk away – far, far away – from the gut-wrenching scene, she tried to take a good, cold, hard look at herself. For a moment she couldn't believe that she was turning out like this, that in one week she had gone from cheerful, exuberant, and friendly to somewhat cold, depressive, and envious. She couldn't really pin it down on hormones this time. How could she? This sort of stuff could make any girl… no, anyone, cry. It definitely slugged her straight in the mouth when she eyed Hitomi and Kyosuke from a distance, conversing happily with not a care in the world.

She spent a good fifteen minutes walking around, gazing into her own soul in her little session of introspection before she snapped out of it. She had to stop this, she knew. She had to somehow channel all this resentment and disdain that was developing onto someone other than her friends… because she also knew that it would hurt them, and in turn it would eventually hurt her just as much.

That's when it hit her. She could channel all of her frustration over the internet.

The internet was something that Sayaka and her friends used quite a bit in this ultramodern society that their parents and grandparents had built for them. The norm was similar to "how things worked" in the real world: boys would chat away with video games and sports, and the girls would always be gossiping over something. It didn't matter what, as long as they got to talk. Sometimes, they didn't even realize that the global tool that connected everyone with Wi-Fi could be so powerful.

She had read and heard about many cases of 'cyberbullying' in her time. Not pretty, she would always note. Cases varied, but it almost always involved someone being outcasted from a group and being picked on for the duration of the bullying. Not like it mattered in her life, though; she was always confident and made friends easily. Things like that didn't even happen too much at Mitakihara Middle School, so every kid she knew was content.

The more Sayaka begun to think about the prospect of messing with someone online, the more comfortable she grew with her idea. Yes, she could do this, she thought. She didn't have to get any of her friends involved; she could just go on her own pace. Most of the people on the internet were people she would likely never meet in her lifetime, anyway. She could virtually (no pun intended) be invincible and invisible at the same time!

She made up her mind quickly enough. Taking a bit of pride at her scheming prowess, she made a beeline home, not looking back and almost forgetting about the emotionally brutal scene she had witnessed earlier.

_At Sayaka's home._

When Sayaka arrived home, it was night-time. A bit past ten PM, she noted. By now, she was focused on causing whatever trouble she could online just for the sake of feeling better. She felt strange, though. This would pretty much go against everything she fought for; justice, valour, honesty; that entire lingo. But then again, she was about to write pixelated text that could be viewable on a computer screen. Where is the harm in that? After all, she didn't mean any offense. She couldn't tell her 'targets' about this, though; they'd simply think she's insane or clinically depressed… which, in her mind, probably wasn't too far from the truth.

Shrugging it off, she opened up Google Chrome and decided on where to strike first. YouTube? Nah, that place was filled with idiots who always made her mad. Facebook?... Of course not. Your real life friends are over there, duh. Yahoo Answers? She didn't think anyone really went there anymore, so it'd be pointless.

"_Dammit, isn't there any place I could go after?" _Sayaka thought to herself. That's when she had it.

"I know… I have that old Anime Sensation account that I rarely use… I'll go over there and see what's up."

Smiling at her idea, she went to the website in which she came up with. Poor AS; they usually consisted of otakus and regular anime fans who just want to share what shows they've watched. All the more reason to go on the offensive, as she never actually conversed with anyone on her ancient account.

Upon arriving at the site and signing in, she immediately darted for the forum section of the site. Her memory was foggy, but she remembered the fruitful posts that were always plastered there and the many 'trolls' that came and went. It was all somehow very amusing, but that was another reason to do it. If it made people laugh, she figured that it could help her too.

"_Yo. i'm miki it's cool 2 see u all. Lets talk"_ She began to write. It was going to be nothing more than simple bait for unsuspecting prey. Finishing up her topic in the "Welcoming Section" part of aforementioned forum, she waited patiently for replies. A few minutes passed by and she found herself growing bored. Ugh, maybe this too would also backfire…

Until she refreshed the page and found a reply. Finally.

Sayaka observed the post carefully. It was friendly enough; casual, simple, and welcoming.

"_Nice to see you around, Miki-san! I'm Yuri Nakamura, but people just call me Yurippe! Pleasure to meet you ^_^"_ The reply said. Yurippe, what a funny name. Sounded almost like ripped underwear.

Chuckling at her own joke, she started formulating a mean reply.

"_yurippe ur prolly rly ugly"_ Sayaka responded. That could provoke the other girl.

"… _Eh? That's not very nice… please don't tell me you're one of those people. -_-" _The other girl wrote a few minutes later.

"_I bet ur boobs are small"_

"_Whaaa?! Oh yeah? How would you know anything about that…? -_-"_

"_lol u prolly have ugly hair 2. mine is so hot u know"_

Sayaka thought she was on a roll. She wasn't the one to be superficial and mean about someone's appearance, but she had to admit, making ridiculous accusations like these and taunting the way she did was funny. Before she knew it, another member had joined in on the topic.

"_The name's Akihisa Yoshii! Nice 2 meet u too! But yooo yuri what's going on? ):" _the new member posted.

"_Hi Aki. Just... this new girl started to call me names and stuff for no reason… she even introduced herself properly… I don't even know" _Yuri stated.

"_yeah im a new girl n im so much kooler den u lol." _Sayaka rudely intervened.

"_hey don't you know thats not very nice?" _The boy named Aki replied.

"_so wat, ur both losers lol"_

"_wait, what exactly did i lose?"_

"_idk u just r a loser"_

"_but if i lost something then i have to find it…"_

Over the Yuri girl's computer screen, she thought about how much of an idiot her friend Aki was. So naïve and clueless. Making a facepalm, she decided it would be best to close her laptop and just take a walk around the house or something.

"_STFU U R JUST A FKING LOSER OK? PLZ DIE"_ Sayaka didn't seem to like that reply, as she was getting annoyed by the lack of emotional responses.

"_why would i want to die? i'm still young u know!"_

"_CUZ U FKING SUCK AT EVERYTHING OK"_

"_but my friends dont think so, even my teachers like me enough…"_

"_K DATZ IT IM OUT UR JST 2 STUPID 2 INSULT BYE"_

Gritting her teeth, Sayaka simply closed the web-browser. She was almost close to fuming. How could anyone _not _be annoyed at her remarks? They were so mean! Stuff like that would surely knock someone over at school, if they didn't lead to some sort of fight. Too bad that, at the end of this ride, this idea had also backfired at her.

Cursing herself, she tried to relax. Maybe she just needed a bit more practice with this stuff. 'Trolling', as she remembered it. Yeah. It was her first time doing this. She could just do this more often and get better with her remarks. But first she needed to find the appropriate websites to try to do something like that.

Calming down, she headed to Google and searched up 'trolling'. One of the results that was prominent on the first page was from a website called "Knowyourmeme". Curious, she clicked on the link.

The page or article was nicely made. To the left-hand side of the head title 'Trolling" featured a smiling green monster wearing a suit. Underneath it was a caption that read, "Successful Troll is Successful". She thought it was amusing. Maybe this was the article she was looking for!

Scrolling down, she began to read the 'About' section of the article. It was well-written that got the point across easily; she figured that kids her age shouldn't be reading this sort of stuff but then again, she wasn't exactly a kid anymore. Not after becoming a magical girl.

"**_Trolling_**_is an Internet slang term used to describe any Internet user behavior that is meant to intentionally anger or frustrate someone else. It is often associated with online discussions where users are subjected to offensive or superfluous posts and messages in order to provoke a response."_

Now this started to interest her. Perhaps with the more articles she read on this site, the more proficient she could become at this trolling stuff. That'd pave the way for all of her resentment to be let out. One mean/ridiculous word at a time.

When she finished reading the article, Sayaka began to feel drowsy. _Time for bed, _she thought. She could continue this misadventure after a good night's rest.


End file.
